1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheel covers and, more specifically, to a wheel cover or bootie which is placed over the tread of a tire to prevent the tire from leaving tire marks on the area over which the tire travels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When setting up for a trade show or a convention, a large amount of equipment needs to be moved and installed. Much of this equipment is fairly heavy and is moved around the convention center or trade show floor by dollies, man lifts, or motorized vehicles (i.e., scissor lifts, fork lifts, condors and the like). The problem with using the dollies and motorized vehicles to move the equipment is that the rubber tires on the moving equipment tend to leave tire marks on the trade show or convention hall floor. These tire marks are extremely difficult to remove from the floor.
Wheel covers have been around for many years. U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,045, issued to E. E. Anderson, shows a wheel cover which is designed to fit over the outer surface of the tire. The wheel cover is used to protect the sidewall of the tire from the sunlight or other physical deteriorants. As may be seen in FIG. 1 of Anderson, the wheel cover shown and disclosed does not cover the tread portion of the tire. Thus, the wheel cover in Anderson does not prevent the tires from leaving markings over the area where the tire travels.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved wheel cover for a tire. The improved wheel cover would be used to cover the wheels of moving equipment. The improved wheel cover would be used to cover the wheels of moving equipment so that the wheels would not leave any markings across the area where the wheels travel. The improved wheel cover would be placed over the outer circumference of each wheel and cover the wheel tread thereby preventing the wheels from leaving marks across the area where the wheels travel.